godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mechagodzilla II (MLP)
Mechagodzilla II (メカゴジラII, MekagojiraII), also known as Super Mechagodzilla (スーパーメカゴジラ, Sūpā Mekagojira) and sometimes spelled as Mecha-Godzilla 2, is a giant robot mech kaiju who first appeared in the 1993 Heisei Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II. He is built by the Equestria Global Defense Force and is one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla and is a member of Kiryu's Global Defense Force faction. History Heisei ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' After the UNGCC (United Nations Godzilla Countermeasure Center) concluded that the super military jet Garuda was ineffective against Godzilla, the bionic technology recovered from Mecha King Ghidorah's severed neck was adapted to form Godzilla's robotic doppelganger: Mechagodzilla II! Reinforced with an artificial diamond coating and a wide variety of offensive weaponry, this machine would assist the world in combating Godzilla's ever-present threat. In 1994, Mechagodzilla II's first mission was to repel Godzilla, who had come ashore to locate Baby Godzilla. The mechanical clone flew into the sky and landed to face his organic counterpart. His mega-buster ray, eye lasers, paralysis missiles, and plasma grenade bombarded and overwhelmed the monster. Mechagodzilla II's shock anchors and cables were fired and it appeared the King of the Monsters had finally met his superior. Alas, the energy surged back into Mechagodzilla II and the once technological wonder was left immobile on the dusty terrain. Mechagodzilla II was not out of commission, however. A new plan of attack was concocted and Baby Godzilla was used as bait. Fire Rodan interrupted the plan and Mechagodzilla II arrived for his second mission, accompanied by the Garuda. The Garuda was quickly subdued by the terrible pterosaur, but Mechagodzilla II's mega-buster and plasma grenade quickly repelled and seemingly defeated Fire Rodan. As Fire Rodan fell into unconsciousness, Godzilla suddenly arrived. Mechagodzilla II and Godzilla's beams clashed and Mechagodzilla II overheated. Godzilla began to land physical blows against the machine and he quickly gained the upper hand. A repaired Garuda began to grapple with Godzilla, as Mechagodzilla II recovered and returned to the fray. In order to assist Mechagodzilla II, the Garuda proceeded to dock with the host robot and a new mech was born. If not for the combined genius of Kazuma Aoki and Dr. Asimov, the amalgamated mech known as Super Mechagodzilla would never have come into being. The combination of both Mechagodzilla II and the Garuda would undoubtedly increase the odds of winning against Godzilla and in the middle of battle, the two mechs merged for the first time. Super Mechagodzilla fought Godzilla in a show of raw power, releasing his full arsenal on the once terrible tyrant. The ultimate anti-Godzilla weapon, the G-Crusher, was readied. Using the psychic prowess Starlight Glimmer, Godzilla's secondary brain was located and the G-Crusher was fired directly into it! The brain was ruptured and the creature was left completely paralyzed. Fire Rodan suddenly awoke, responding to Baby Godzilla's cries. He began to fly into the sky, but Super Mechagodzilla gave him no opportunity to fight. Fire Rodan was shot down and he landed atop the paralyzed Godzilla. He gave his life and revived Godzilla with all of his energy. Godzilla's power increased greatly and he utilized his new spiral ray to knock Super Mechagodzilla out of commission. The crew survived, but Mechagodzilla II was no more. As Mechagodzilla II lay ruined, the Mane Nine could only watch as Godzilla and Baby Godzilla returned to the sea. Gallery Mechagodzilla II (Super Mechagodzilla) (1).jpg Mechagodzilla II (Super Mechagodzilla) (2).jpg Mechagodzilla II (Super Mechagodzilla) (PS3).png Mechagodzilla II.jpg|Mechagodzilla II in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II Super Mechagodzilla.jpg|Super Mechagodzilla in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II Super Mechagodzilla walking.jpg Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Global Defense Force Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju